My Savior Angel
by kai1fan2
Summary: One day after Tyson had an arguement with his boyfriend, he meets an angel on the street. A real angel. This angel changes Tyson's ways by showing him through Hell. Tyson never thought in a million years he'd commit every sin known to man and angel. Warning! Religous fic!
1. Meeting An Angel

Warning/disclaimer! Read this! The following story does have a pro-christian view, mentions of both ends of higher power, mild swearing, and slight yaoi at the end. If any of these offend you, don't read it. I'm not bashing any religion, and I'm terribly sorry if I have. No need to start an arguement on the reviews. Thank you and have a nice day.

Out of the seven deadly sins, I've committed all of them at some point in my life. Of those seven, three are more likely committed. Gluttony, wrath, and pride. Pride is definately the worst and the most deadly for me.

That's why I'm in my current position yelling at my boyfriend.

"If you don't stop fucking yelling, I'll fuck you up," I screamed at him.

He smirked his smug smirk. "I want to see you try."

I threw my hands up in the air and stormed out the door. "Argh! I can't take it anymore, Ray. I'm out of here." I didn't bother looking back at him to see his reaction, which I usually do.

I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, completely astonished by my own behavior. "Man, I really messed up this time."

"That, you did."

I whirled around to see where the voice had come from. I hadn't been expecting to see a guy with wings. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel, a messenger of God. My human name is Kai, but God calls me Savior. I'm his right-hand man. I died during America's civil war on the side of the Union. God saved me from my years of Hell. Questions?" He slowly crossed his arms.

I stood there, utterly shellshocked. All I asked was who are you, not what's your life story, but he did answer every question I had except one. "Why are you here?"

He closed his eyes, contemplating my question. After a moment, he said, "God has sent me to send you."

I'm really confused now. His statement cleared even less for me. He could tell I was confused, so he added, "you have to come with me to heaven. God wants to speak with you in person."

My jaw dropped. I'm going to meet God! No fucking way!

He took a step toward. "Eyes shut and hang on tight."

I followed his orders, or advice , and shut my eyes tight. "Flight to Heaven. No Big deal..."

I felt him smirk on the back of my neck. "Humans aren't actually allowed in heaven, but God made an exception with you. You're a good person. His words, not mine. We're cleared for take off. Remember to hang on tight. I don't want to lose you in the earth's atmosphere."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I clung to him for dear life. Am I gonna die if I let go? Shit, this was not a good idea.


	2. Heaven's Palace, God's Request

I'm flying with an angel, to see God. Wow. Probably not the best idea I had to spend on a Friday afternoon.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I felt a change of gravity, so we must be close or we're there.

"You can open your eyes, but don't stare at the angels." His arms moved away from my waist as I slowly opened my eyes.

White. Nothing but white. I felt out of place in the city of angels. I wonder if Kai would mind if I called it that. "Hey, Kai..." He clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't call me that here," he whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver go up my back. "We are not allowed to use our human names here."

I lowered my eyes from his gaze. He moved his hand away. "Sorry."

He glanced away from me. "It's ok. Just don't do it again." He stalked off in the direction of a giant castle-like structure.

"Is that..." I started.

"The Kings palace? Yes."

I finally caught up to him. "Am I allowed to call him God?"

"Only if he says you can. Until then, it's probably better if you don't."

The shiny, pearly gates look even cooler up close. My jaw went slack.

Kai was talking to one of the guards when the gates opened. "Thanks for understanding, Red."

Red nodded briefly. "No prob, Savior."

Kai stalked toward the giant palace like it was his home or something.

"Umm... Hey, Savior." He turned his head to look at me with a small smile for calling him by his given name. "Are angels given names based on characteristics of past lives?"

He suddenly seemed intent on studing the marble pavement. "For some, others no."

My eyebrow ruffled. "What about you?"

He looked back up at me then at the palace, still far off in the distance, and back to me. "I was no savior in the civil war. I was young and stupid, but a good person nonetheless."

"Why were you going to Hell when The King saved you?"

"Wrath, my worst sin. Humans go to Hell for committing four of the seven deadly sins. I committed all of them at least once, but Wrath was by far the worst."

"I think my worst is Pride."

Kai chuckled. "Yes, that's bad as well."

The palace came into view. There were few trees and a statue of an unknown angel.

I pointed to the statue of the angel. "Who's that?"

"My good friend, Wolf. I call him Snowman. He was friends with me while we were both on Earth. He fought beside me on the battlefield and died at the same time. He's so dramatic sometimes, but all angels adore him."

I openly sighed. "You did it again." He looked confused. "All I asked was who he was, not for his life story."

He smirked. "You would've asked eventually."

We stopped at the large, grey doors. A loud voice boomed through the overdramatic doors. "Who is it?"

"Savior, reporting back from his mission to escort Tyson to the palace, sir."

I was just a mission? I was nothing to him?

"Bring him in." The doors slid open and a gigantic room stood before us. Three thrones were lined up at the farther end of the room. Kai walked toward them; I followed.

He kneeled before the middle throne. "Your majesty."

The man sitting in the middle throne clapped his hands slowly, almost tauntingly. "You did well, Savior. I just assigned you this mission too."

Kai nodded slightly. "He was compliant." He glanced toward me, a tear forming at the edges of his eyes. I wonder why. "What is your verdict, my lord?" For some reason, Kai would not look up from the floor to look at His Majesty. I thought that was considered rude, but Heaven is a different place. "Kneel," he whispered. I dropped to a knee and lowered my gaze to mimic Kai. His eyes softened.

His Majesty rose from his throne. "Of the seven sins, which do you believe is the worst for mankind?"

For mankind? Not just mine. I took a great deal of time thinking. I finally spoke. "Pride." Kai's eyes widened. "Not just because it's my worst sin. I believe Pride was the birth of the other sins. The thrill to compete with others is the worst feeling. You can't stop once you've started. I would know."

"How many sins have you broken in your lifetime?" His Majesty asked.

"Probably all of them," I said with shame.

"I like your answers, but for learning purposes, I'll let Savior here show you around Hell. It's the worst place to be. Savior, be a kind angel and show Tyson around Hell."

He's going to take it as another mission. He nodded. It was an order from God. Speaking of God...

"Your Majesty, is it alright if I call you God?"

Kai facepalmed himself. His Lord just chuckled. "My young friend, you may call me whatever you like until you're an angel. Deal?"

"Yup." My smile was so big, I couldn't feel my face.

I wonder what Hell is like. It can't be good if it keeps the villians of Earth prisoned for all eternity.


	3. Depths of Hell

We're standing at the edge of a river. It's too bad I never took a myth class in school. "Savior, where are we?"

He put his hand in the gently moving water. "This is the river of Acheron. Our guide for the river is Charon. After that, it's just me."

I stood there, astonished. "You know Hell that well?"

"Yes. No questions on the river. Charon hates questions."

The boat ride was quiet with no one saying anything. We make to the shore and just as the boat was out of sight I asked,"what's this place called?"

He sighed. "It's call Limbo. This is the place for people has not sinned, but are unworthy to enter Heaven. Unbaptized children come here as well. No torment, but no peace either. I find it kind of sad."

We continue down to the next level. Before I have a chance to ask, Kai responses to my unspoken question. "This level is for lust. It's pretty obvious what sin it is. Ones who commit this sin blow in restless whirlwinds symbolic of there inability to control themselves."

The third level was cold with eternal rain. "Gluttons. Usually people who take more than they should. I believe you're one of them, but not as bad as these people. Cerebus tears them to shreds with his fangs and claws."

The fourth level, a barren wasteland. "Greed. You know what greed does to people. They keep everything for themselves and give nothing. They roll weights back and forth on each other. Doesn't sound like fun to me."

The next level had a river going through the middle. "The river of Styx is the punishment for the wrathful and the gloomy."

I questioned Kai this time. "Why a river?"

He chuckled at this question. I caught him before he finished his explination. I feel accomplished. "I don't know excatly why it's a river, but the vindictive tear each other apart with their teeth. That doesn't sound like fun either."

We approached a large city. "The city of Dis, literally. This city holds the wicked, the ones that don't believe in God."

"I thought that's what the Limbo was."

Kai shook his head. "No, that's for the unbaptised. It's not the same. I don't excatly know their punishment, but it must be bad."

We slowly approached a beast. I didn't know what it was, and it didn't look nice. "That's the guard, a Minotaur. He doesn't attack those who don't belong here. He knows I'm an angel and you're a human, so don't worry. Anyway, this level is for a variety of wrongdoers such as assassins and tyrants. Suicides are also here. Suicide was concidered a sin a long time ago. This level is encircled by the river of

Phlegethon. The wrongdoers float downriver to repent on their sins. If they try to escape their punishment, they get shot with arrows from the Centaur."

I violently shook with the thought of being shot with arrows. "Punishment gets worse at the depths."

Kai nodded and kept going down."This next level is seperated into more levels. It's called the Malebolge. It has way too many sins to explain, so I'll give you one. Seducers and pimps, neither good, they get whipped by horned demons. Not fun."

We kept walking. I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

"We're at the bottom. Satan's home of Cocytus is the coldest place on any universe. This level is for the traitors of God, country, or family. Their punishment is to stay here for eternity frozen in ice."

Something moved in the distance. "If everything is frozen in ice, then why do I see something moving?" I pointed to the thing moving.

Kai crossed his arms. "It's Satan himself. Don't talk. He's coming this way." I wanted to ask why, but I probably bothered Kai with too many questions. I kept my mouth shut.

The black demon approached us. "Savior, haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

Kai lowered his gaze to the ground. "Things so trivial, you wouldn't understand." I glanced from Satan back to Kai.

"That's too bad." Satan looked straight at me. "Who's the human?"

"I'm showing him around. Hope you don't mind."

Satan cracked his knuckles. "Another one for me? How kind of you."

"No, we're going to change that."

Satan frowned. "He's committed all seven sins more than once. What makes you think God wants him? He'll come here either way." Kai didn't say anything. "You really think God will be kind enough to let him change what he's done? He's kind, but not that kind."

Kai looked up just a little. "Take my case for example. I didn't know the sins. All I knew was I did bad things. I was supposed to come here, but God saved me from the afterlife of Styx." Oh, right. Kai had been wrathful.

"That had been a rare case. You didn't know the sins you committed. It's different. Tyson here knows the sins he has broken. Don't you, boy?" I nodded instead of voicing my opinion.

"God will give him a chance. That's why Tyson is here. God asked me to show him this place only to scare him into changing, and I think it worked." Kai turned toward me. "Right, Tyson?" I nodded.

Satan chuckled. "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Kai crossed his arms. "I told him not to. He could've gotten in big trouble with that loud mouth."

"A good move, indeed."

"I think it's time to take our leave. It was fun talking to you again."

"As was talk to you."

Kai smirked. "You don't talk to anyone down here."

"That's true. Come back anytime, Savior. I'll be waiting." Satan turned and flew in the opposite direction of us, back to his home.

"Can I talk now?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"How do we get back?"

"The same way we came. We got to go back through all the levels of Hell. Fun fun."

"Awesome..."

"But I have a cheap shot." Kai unfurled his grey wings. "We fly. Grab on and close your eyes."

I followed his orders but asked a question anyway. "Kai, why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it makes humans dizzy watching the world around them blur." He nestled in the crook on my neck. He likes that spot. My feet left the ground, and I clung on to Kai for dear life.

After a few minutes, he said, "We're here. We're back to Heaven."

I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. "Definately Heaven." The gate of God's door stood before us as well as Red. Kai nodded at Red then pushed the gate open. He started walking. I ran to catch up. "Savior, is it possible to fly to the castle? My legs are tired."

"I suppose so." He came to me from behind. "You know the drill." I did. Eyes closed, grab on. That I did. He laughed. "You're getting the hang of this. You trust me more than your friends."

"More than my boyfriend, Ray. I left the house without even looking at him. I guess that's Wrath, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You're guilty of that, but don't worry. We can change it." I felt solid ground on the soles of my shoes. I slowly opened my eyes to see if we really did land. We did. The main palace was in front of us.

The loud voice from before boomed in to our ears. "Who is it?"

"Savior, reporting back with Tyson, sir." The doors slid open again. I followed Kai in, a step behind. I'm feeling more confident with this place.

God stood across from a large stained glass window. "How was it?"

I spoke. "I'm offically terrified. Am I gonna go there?"

God turned away from the window. "I'll give you a proposal. If you can change the sins back to the way they used to be, you can come here when you die."

I stared. "Change them back? Like reverse?" Kai nodded out of the corner of my eye. "I'll do it. All I have to do is find a way to repent on my sins. That shouldn't be too hard."

Kai spoke up. "When we get back to Earth, I'll give you a list of all the sins so you know what you're looking for."

"Well, ok then. Let's get me back home. I have sins to make up."

Kai smiled. "You bet. Let's get to work."


	4. Returning Home

Everything had happened so fast. I met an angel, God, and Satan (who I didn't like in the slightest). I remember slamming the door in Ray's face. Kai said there were sins that specifically had to do with Ray like wrath, envy and pride. To me, they're all rolled in one.

I opened the front door with very little confindence. If I mess this up, I'm going to Hell. "Ray, are you home?"

Ray stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

I bowed my head and started saying my apoligies. "I'm sorry, Ray. Everything that I've done to hurt you. I was jealous of everything you had and ealousy leads to anger. I lusted after you the way young school girls chase after hot college guys. I always take more than I need to and never give anything for what you do for me. I really do appericiate what you do."

He just stood there, absolutely stunned by my sudden outburst of apoligies, mouth hanging wide open in awe.

"Forgive me?" I asked just above a whisper, terrified of his answer.

"Only if you tell me where you were the past few hours. I really was worried about you."

I chuckled softly and got ready to tell him my story of how I went to Heaven and back in great detail.


	5. The Way It's Supposed to be

Ray almost hit me when I told him where I've been. He stood at the end of the couch, opposite of me. "You expect me to believe that?"

I threw my hands over my eyes. "It's true though." Truthfully, I didn't believe it either. It felt like a dream. I heard a knock on the front door. As I saw Ray move to get it, I raised my hand. "I'll get it."

I slid the door open and the only thing I saw was grey wings. "Kai! I thought you went back home."

He leaned against the wood pane, crossing his arms ever so slightly. "I was going to, but I thought I should check on you first. So, how are things going? Did you apoligize?"

I nodded. "Is it ok that I told Ray what happened?"

All he did was shrug, his wings unfolding from his back as he moved. I hadn't noticed Ray was standing behind me until Kai said, "so, is this him?"

I turned to Ray and saw shocked eyes, mouth wide open. He's obviously staring at the wings. "Ray, it's rude to stare." He lowered his gaze to Kai's black shoes. Better than staring at the wings.

Kai chuckled. "I personally don't mind. It makes me feel a little superior. I'm actually the only angel that doesn't have completely white wings." I guess he had bragging rights for that one.

Ray started to say something I couldn't hear and then stopped all together. Eventually he said, "Would you like to come in? I just started some coffee."

That perked up Kai's ears. "I love coffee." He took one step, then slipped off his shoes.

We sat around the coffee table for an hour and a half, telling stories. Ray was currently telling Kai about my latest flop trying to make dinner.

"I never would've imagined Tyson would do that," Kai exclaimed, laughing in between words. He's enjoying this way to much. I noticed something weird when I leaned back for a second. It looks like his face is glowing, but it's subtle. I had to ask. "Hey, Kai. Is it just me or is your face glowing?"

He looked a little stunned by this question. "It's not just you. Humans only see it in the right light where I see it everytime I look in the mirror."

Realization hit me hard that moment. He trusts me. An angel trusts a human and me of all people. As Ray went back to the kitchen to get Kai another glass of coffee, I asked him, "do you feel anything for me? Absolutely anything?"

He was deep in thought for a minute, leaning back against the front of our couch. Finally, he said, "yes, but I'm not sure what it is."

My heart leaped out of my chest for a moment. "Is it friendship or something more?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know. It could be love, it could be friendship. Either way, they're forbidden."

My heart sank to the bottom of my chest. "Even friendship is forbidden?"

He nodded sullenly without saying anymore. That's it. There's nothing between us no matter what we feel about each other. I didn't like the idea of Kai not being here on earth.

When Kai decided it was time to leave, I walked him to the front gate. "Could you visit sometime?" I asked him, hoping for a yes.

He turned to give me a smile. "When I get a chance, I'll come back. I promise." He walked off into the sunrise. It would've been sunset, but we had stayed up all night talking.

I guess you can't have everything you want, and I got less than I bargained for, but I'm back with Ray and Kai's back in heaven. The way it's supposed to be.


End file.
